Punitive Measures
by shadowlynxbehr
Summary: AU. Jacob has no idea why he's being punished. Will he survive the special kind of punishment he's being given? This is a one-shot written for a silent auction on another site.


Disclaimer: All public stuff belongs to SM, you know the rest.

Universe: AU, could almost be all human.

Note: This is a mature theme inspired by a photograph of Taylor Lautner from one of his photoshoots. The photo is included in the banner made by Mist. You can find it at: (http:)/(img). /albums/v629/Shadowlynx/Team%20Jacob%20Banners/punitivemeasures_zpsrytlrejn.(jpg)

Jacob Black tilted his head slightly, trying desperately to hear a sound, any sound that gave away signs of life. He shifted in the folding chair to get more comfortable, but that proved useless. His hands were tied behind his back, the scratchy rope digging into his wrists. A soft blindfold covered his eyes, and something made of cloth was tied around his mouth keeping him from calling out for help.

For the moment there weren't any sounds that he could hear, telling him that he was alone. He had no idea where he was since he'd been tied and bound from the moment he was captured, but at least he could feel what he thought was carpet beneath his shoes. Luckily, he still had his clothes, but his shirt had been ripped in several places from being dragged to the chair.

He wished he knew why this was happening to him. Why would someone want to hold him hostage? Why had he been roughly blindfolded and gagged and then dragged to a chair. He had no idea how much time had passed, but it seemed like forever since he'd been left there all alone.

Once again, he tried to free his hands, but whoever tied the rope knew what they were doing. He was still struggling when he heard what could only be the click of a lock from somewhere nearby. He froze, turning his head in the direction of the noise, hoping to figure out what was going on. A door closed softly before faint footsteps made their way towards him. He swallowed nervously behind his gag and then tried to talk through it.

A hand grabbed hold of his hair, yanking his head backwards before a husky voice snapped, "No talking! I'm the only one around to hear you anyway!"

He felt the hand release his hair, only to feel a finger, with a decidedly sharp nail, trail from behind his ear down along his jaw. "Now, listen closely, handsome. You are here, alive and relatively unharmed, because I wish it so. However, if you decide to be uncooperative or try to escape, you will be punished."

The finger left his skin as silence reigned for a moment before he felt the pad of a thumb caress his lower lip. Husky Voice whispered, "Do what I say, and I promise … you won't regret it. I'll make sure things will be … pleasant for you. Understand?"

Jacob swallowed as he tried to understand what was happening. Finally deciding he should play along until he could figure out a way to escape, he hesitated for a moment and then slowly nodded.

"Good," said Husky Voice. Again there was silence until the sudden feel of teeth biting his earlobe made him jerk.

He felt warm breath as Husky Voice's lips brushed his ear. "Now, relax, handsome," she said. "You can make noises, but if I think you're trying to communicate with anyone outside of this room, you won't like what I'll do to you."

Fingers curled around the nape of his neck as he felt teeth nip at his lower lip. "If I think you've been a good boy, I may take the gag off. Who knows? Maybe I'll even get rid of the blindfold too."

A tongue trailed over his lip, removing the sting of the bite. The hand moved up into his hair, gripping to tilt his head back. Then he felt teeth begin to tease their way down his neck.

He squirmed in the chair, suddenly aware that his body was reacting to what was happening to him. As the tongue swirled around his Adam's apple, he swallowed. A shudder rolled down his spine when he felt a hot mouth suck at the junction where neck met shoulder, and then he groaned when the suction turned into a hard bite. It wasn't enough to break skin, but it was enough to make his dick stand up and take notice.

Jacob couldn't believe this was happening to him! He was told to just sit there and be compliant. How was he supposed to stay still while being molested? Why was his body betraying him?

Hands on his chest preceded the sound of his t-shirt being ripped in half. Cool air made his skin break out into goosebumps until fingers skimmed down his exposed torso.

The weight of a body settled over his thighs, sliding closer to his hips until warmth rubbed against his groin. The hands continued to glide over his chest, teasing his skin even as the warmth stroked his jean-covered groin until his head fell back, and a pleasurable moan pushed past the gag.

"That's it," purred Husky Voice at his ear. "Relax and enjoy this. Let me hear how much you like these pleasant feelings."

His mind tried to rebel. He tried to tell his body to stop reacting to the sensual feel of the soft body rubbing against his harder one. He tried to ignore the way the warm mouth felt against his heated skin. He even tried to ignore the heat of what he was certain was a woman's center sliding against his hard and aching groin. But he knew he was in serious trouble when fingers dipped beneath his jeans to tease his pubic hair.

A longer moan escaped his gag.

"Mmm, you feel so good against me, handsome. Even through your pants and my clothes, I can feel how much you are enjoying this."

He groaned. It seemed his initial fears when he realized he was bound and gagged were wrong. He wasn't being held for ransom, nor was he going to be beaten or killed. No, it was a different kind of death that awaited his traitorous body.

The weight of her body shifted back towards his knees before he felt fingers undoing his jeans. He whimpered and then began to shift his hips in different directions. He had no idea if he was trying to remove both her hands and body, or was he trying to beg for more stimulation.

With no warning, nails left a burning trail down his abdomen even as a hand yanked his head backwards. He yelled through the gag, trying to push past the sudden pain to listen to what she hissed at him.

"What did I say? Escape and I'll punish you! Do you really want the pain to get worse than what you just received?"

He resisted the urge to whimper as he swallowed his fear of the unknown. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to relax before finally shaking his head.

She seemed to wait a few more moments as if making sure he wasn't going to start up again. Then he felt her release the tight grip she had on his hair. "Good," she praised as her fingers massaged the pain from his head. "Remember, cooperate, and you will feel nothing but pleasure."

Jacob swallowed as he nodded.

Her hand disappeared from his hair as her weight left his lap. No longer able to feel her at all, he listened as the silence stretched on, making him wonder if she had left him alone again.

He heard the faint rustle of cloth, and then warm breath coasted over his abdomen seconds before a wet tongue laved the fading pain left over from her scratching nails. It continued to caress his skin as her hands returned to the task of undoing his jeans.

This time he obediently remained calm, lifting his hips when she tapped them with her fingers. He felt her drag both his jeans and boxers down over his thighs until she let them pool around his ankles. He shuddered when he realized he was essentially as naked and helpless as the day he was born and completely at the mercy of a woman he couldn't see.

Her fingers caressed his thighs for a few moments, and he swore he could feel her eyes trailing over his exposed body. Another shudder rolled through him when he tried to imagine the look on her face as she devoured his nudity with her gaze.

The gag stifled his gasp even as his body jerked at the feather-like brush of her fingers along the underside of his shaft. He heard her chuckle as he hardened even more from that touch. "Oh, yes, you really like that, don't you?"

He knew she didn't need a response as her fingers continued to stroke him in a way that made his breath quicken. Her mouth returned to teasing his torso with nips and licks in random places while her hand curled tighter around his shaft. When she took a nipple into her mouth and sucked, he nearly saw stars. Not even the gag could hold back the serrated moan that came from deep inside him, but it was enough to make her release him from her grasp.

This time he did protest, but only to try to get her to continue what she had been doing. He even thrust his hips in a way to indicate that he wanted her to keep touching him.

A hand settled on his side as her tongue traced the shell of his ear. "Relax, handsome. I'm not done with you yet."

He took deep breaths through his nose, trying to get his body under control. She seemed to know when he reached that point because she once again seated herself on his lap.

It took a moment for him to realize what he felt against his body was her bare flesh instead of cloth. He groaned as she leaned closer to him, pressing her soft, plump breasts against his chest. As she rubbed her body over his, he could feel her stiff nipples teasing his pectorals even as warm, moist heat covered his groin.

He was losing himself to the pleasurable sensations but was aware enough to feel her take him in hand and then guide him into her welcoming body. Throwing his head back, he moaned as he tried not to lift his hips to bury himself deeper, knowing she was in control of everything.

She slid her hands up his torso, curling them over his shoulders as she leaned in closer. "Are you listening to me?" she asked.

He took a moment to compose himself before lifting his head to nod.

"Good. Now, since you haven't given me much trouble, I'm going to remove the gag. But I'm warning you, if I suspect you're disobeying me, I'll put it back. Understood?"

Again he nodded.

Her fingers wrapped around the cloth as she said, "You are still not allowed to talk, but feel free to sound out your pleasure."

She pulled it from his mouth, letting it settle around his neck. She remained still and silent as he licked his lips and worked the feeling back into his mouth. Her fingers trailed over his lips as she whispered, "Okay?"

He replied with a nod.

"Good." She paused before he felt her lips against his. "One more thing … "

There was another pause as he tilted his head in inquiry.

"You are not allowed to come until I give you permission!"

Before he could even finish registering her command, she began to ride him in earnest. Using her hands on his shoulders as leverage, she lifted her hips and then slid back down, repeating the process as if her body had always been familiar with his.

He twisted the rope that still bound his hands in a death grip even as he bit his bottom lip, praying that he could obey her commands. Yet, when she began to grind her pelvis against his, rotating her hips in a way that made him moan and his body begin to throb, he knew he was in trouble.

He wanted to beg, to plead with her for mercy, but she had told him that he couldn't talk. He knew if he did, the pleasure would turn to pain. Not that he wasn't already painfully throbbing inside of her, but at least it was a good kind of pain.

When she pressed her chest and lips against his, he began to whimper. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and his whimpers grew louder. The woman could kiss! He felt the silky glide of her tongue all the way down to his cock which throbbed with the need to release.

Jacob began to silently pray she would command him to come soon. He didn't think he was going to last much longer. Her movements suddenly sped up, and then she cried out as her walls clamped tight around him. He knew she was in the throes of her orgasm, and he desperately wanted to join her, but she hadn't given him permission yet. He gritted his teeth and groaned in agony.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as her hips continued to move over him. Through her moan he heard, "Don't come!"

Jacob threw his head back, wanting to cry in frustration at her words but managing to obey her. He was aware of her body slowing down before she leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.

"You did good," came her soft reply as she began to slide her body off his. When he could hear her moving away from him, he knew she was leaving him to suffer.

The idea of the coming agony prompted him to break her rules. "You're just going to leave me here! Like this?"

He could hear her movements halt before a chuckle reached his ears. "Yes, you still need to be punished a little."

"For what? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Hmm, tell you what. You stay right there, just as you are, and try to think of an answer for that." With those parting words, she left him alone. The shutting of the door and the ensuing silence did nothing to alleviate his body's need for release.

Jacob groaned and then tried to roll his stinging shoulders. She'd dug in her nails when she rode him to her satisfaction. He didn't know what was worse, being beaten to within an inch of his life or being sexually teased and then left with a dick that was still as hard as a rock.

He knew if he could see himself he was probably an angry red color and leaking like a broken sink because it certainly felt like it. Gritting his teeth, he tried to figure out what she meant when she said he was being punished for something. What had he done to her? What was so bad that she would do something like this to him?

Eventually, he quit trying to figure out what was going on, but then the tingling in his numb hands as well as the discomfort from sitting so awkwardly began to take over his thoughts. At least he wasn't focused on his neglected groin anymore.

He had no idea how much time passed since she left him alone again, but he was grateful when he heard the click of the door. Perking up, he hoped it was Husky Voice and not someone else who would see him in the nude.

When he heard what sounded like something metal being wheeled closer to him, a frown appeared. Fear made its way down his spine as his head followed the sound.

"Wha … what's going on?"

The sounds stopped right next to him before he heard Husky Voice say, "Time for the next phase of your captivity."

Okay, that didn't sound good. How long did she intend to keep him there?

"Um … "

"Shhh," she interrupted. "No more talking!"

He swallowed, but did as she asked, listening as she seemed to be moving things around on whatever it was that she had placed besides his chair. The longer he sat there, the more he began to think she brought in devices to torture him further.

He prayed he was wrong.

He heard her sigh. "Okay, I think it's time."

Once again, he felt her settling on his lap making him realize that his dick wasn't as deflated as he thought. She brushed her heat against it, and he was as hard as a rock again.

Fingers trailed over his lips as she asked, "Hungry?"

It took him a moment to realize she was waiting for an answer. "Um, what?"

She chuckled. "Are you hungry? I'm sure it's been a while since you ate something."

Was she serious?

When his stomach answered for him, she laughed. "Okay, then."

He felt her lean to the side for a moment before she straightened in his lap again. "Open your mouth, handsome."

He did as she ordered and felt something wet placed on his tongue. Closing his mouth, he bit into the object and tasted the sweetness of melon as the flavor exploded over his taste buds.

She waited patiently for him to chew then swallow it before ordering him to open up again. The next piece she offered him was a strawberry and after that a grape. Then she pressed a straw against his lips and told him to sip the water.

Next, she fed him different pieces of cheese and more fruit, but she was making him search for it instead of simply placing it on his tongue. She ran a piece over his lips and then pulled it away when he opened his mouth. He heard her soft laughter as he leaned forward, trying to find the fruit.

She paused every once in a while to give him more water before returning to the fruit and cheese. Then, she placed one last strawberry in his mouth and pressed her lips to his. Kissing him, she let her tongue swirl inside to get a taste of the last of the fruit.

By the time the kiss was over, the berry was gone but so was his breath. She waited a moment before she gave him a few more sips of water and then slid off him. He already mourned the loss of her body near his, even if she had simply used him as a chair.

Turning his head towards the side where he could hear her once again moving items around on the metal wheeled thing, he wanted to ask what was next, but decided it would be best to stay silent. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad since she fed him. Surely she didn't intend to punish him anymore if she was so concerned about his health, right?

He felt her run a hand through his hair before she said, "I'll be right back." Then a door opened in another part of the room. Jacob swore he heard what sounded like water running and then silence once more.

A few more minutes passed before he felt her hands on him again. It took him a while to realize she was taking off his torn shirt, and then she was at his feet, removing his shoes, socks, and the rest of his clothes.

When she finished, she ran her hand through his hair again and asked, "You okay so far?"

He nodded.

"Good. I'm glad you still understand I don't want you to talk yet. Keep doing as I say, and we'll see what kind of reward I'll give you."

Jacob couldn't help but smile at that, silently praying for the reward to be another round of her riding him but letting him have his own satisfaction too.

Waiting patiently for whatever she was going to do next, he heard her rummaging around the wheeled metal again. It wasn't long before he felt something warm and wet slide over the back of his neck and down his shoulder. The scent of soap reached his nose, and he couldn't help the look of surprise that appeared on his face. Was she giving him a sponge bath?

She chuckled. "Yes, I'm washing you. I want you nice and clean for the next part."

Well, then. He really couldn't complain when she made it feel so good. The slick, warm sponge trailed slowly over every inch of skin he had, from his neck down to his toes.

When it moved in circles over his torso, making its way down south, he knew she could see the evidence that he was enjoying the sensual play. He heard her soft noise of pleasure as the sponge caressed first his cock then his balls before moving on to his thighs. Secretly, he was glad she was pleased he was hard for her.

She continued on down until she cleaned every inch of his body. Then he felt her fingers on his cheek. "I'm going to wash your hair and face, so when I tell you to hold your breath, do so," she said. "And keep your eyes closed behind that blindfold."

He let her know that he understood with a nod.

Her hands tilted his head back before she told him to hold his breath, and then something was poured onto his hair. Fingers began to massage his head, probably working shampoo into his hair from the fruity smell that reached his nose. She continued until he was nearly in a sensual coma before she told him to hold his breath again. This time she poured warm water over his hair to rinse out the shampoo.

Once she was done, he felt a towel cover his head as she began to massage through it, trying to dry his hair as much as she could. Again, he fell into that sensual coma as the cloth moved to his face, and then down to the rest of his body.

He was floating so nicely that he didn't even realize when the towel disappeared and a hand wrapped around his hard shaft. It wasn't until he felt the heat of her mouth close over him that he became aware she was finally giving him a happy ending.

At least, that was what he hoped.

Starting at the base of him, she moved her hand up and down even as her mouth covered the tip of his cock. On every pull up, her tongue teased the vein that ran the length of his erection before swirling over the tip a few times. When she dipped it into the slit at the top, he couldn't help the way his hips jerked. She teased him a bit, then returned to swallowing more of his length while her hand stroked what couldn't fit in her mouth.

It didn't take long at all before he was gritting his teeth, trying to keep from coming. He let his head fall back as a serrated moan let his lips. He felt her swirl her tongue around again before she popped off him long enough to give him one last command.

"Come in my mouth."

Then she was back to sucking the life out of his cock, and he was coming hard, as if his life depended on it. By the time his balls were empty, as well as his brain, his body felt so boneless that it could have slid off the chair into a puddle at her feet.

He was vaguely aware of the way her tongue licked him clean before she released him from her mouth and hand. Then he felt her fingers at the back of his head, undoing the blindfold.

Once it was gone, he didn't even open his eyes, still enjoying the state of bliss that his body was in. Not even the fact that she was now untying his hands from behind the chair was enough to rouse him.

He heard her soft chuckle as her fingers combed through his hair. "Jacob? Are you okay?"

His eyes fluttered open, and he blinked until his eyesight adjusted to the soft light in the room. She leaned over him, just as naked as he was, with a knowing smile on her face.

He sighed. "I'm better than okay."

She laughed at that then tugged at his hands. "Come on. Let's put you where I can massage your poor, tortured limbs."

He grinned as she led him to the bed which was just a few steps away from the chair she'd tied him to. She directed him onto his stomach before she began to massage his shoulders and arms with the oil that was waiting on the nightstand.

He groaned in appreciation as she worked the soreness out of his muscles and joints. "Man, I had no idea being tied up like that would take its toll on my body."

She giggled. "Hmm, now you know what it feels like."

"Yeah," he replied with a sigh.

She leaned over him to plant a kiss on his shoulder. "If you fall asleep during the massage, it's okay. I'll wake you up when I'm ready for more."

He laughed. "Wow! Are you serious?"

"Yes! I'm not done with you! Not by a long shot!"

He lifted his head to look back at her with a smirk. "My wife just can't get enough of me, huh?"

She returned his smirk with one of her own. "There's that … but really, you owe me for passing out during our wedding night last year."

His eyes went wide. Oh shit, Bella still hadn't forgiven him for being so tired that night. Well, he learned his lesson. That was the last time he went out with Quil and Embry the night before he had anything important planned with his Bells. Still, if it meant he'd be punished the way he was today, maybe he'd try to get in trouble again.

There was something to be said about being punished with pleasure.


End file.
